


Sue's Secret Desire

by HPFangirl71



Series: Secret Wanting Drabble Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble which explores Sue's true feelings for Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sue's Secret Desire

****

Sue’s Secret Desire by HPFangirl71

Sue Sylvester’s hatred for that wretched Glee club was no huge secret, but Sue had a secret nonetheless. She was keeping her feelings hidden away… feelings for Will Schuester that is, feelings she couldn’t risk being revealed.

This was why sue ridiculed the man at every turn. Her barbs toward his curly mop were just defenses against the desire to run her fingers through those luscious locks. Her arrogance toward him only misplaced lust. Yes, Sue needed to get rid of the Glee club and Will Schuester.

Sue Sylvester might be a strong woman but desire could be even stronger…


End file.
